


sound

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: To Yamada, Chinen’s voice has always been his favorite. He really loves Chinen’s voice.





	sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I found this draft in my Drive and ??   
> mmmm, I'mma go and finish that other fic now but... it's something? <3

Yamada sits on a chair in the almost empty dressing room of theirs and from afar he hears the gentle tune of Chinen’s voice. He hears how the younger carries out his notes with ease, letting the words roll off the tip of his tongue and Yamada can’t remember any notes in his life sounding as beautiful as they do when Chinen produces them. He remembers how Chinen complained during their teenage years about his voice. How it didn’t reach the notes anymore after it broke, how it didn’t blend with the others like it used to and how his vocal position would make him less interesting. To Yamada, Chinen’s voice has always been his favorite. He really loves Chinen’s voice. The way Chinen laughs when someone fails, the way he sings when they stand on the stage together and most of all, the way Chinen says his name. The way his name sounds when Chinen says his name is like no other. It makes him feel safe. It makes him feel loved. No other voice embraces his name like Chinen’s does. It’s a hint of possessiveness that doesn’t even bother him because it’s also laced with a strong sense of pure love. Like Yamada is the only thing he'll ever need. 

 

He stands up as he hears Chinen stop singing, knowing the other will walk through the door any second now. He takes a step forward as he hears how the steps toward the door get louder with each step. The door opens and reveals Chinen, hair slightly messed up from the headphones from the recording session, and the younger smiles and opens his arms for Yamada. He embraces Chinen tightly, nuzzling his way to Chinen's neck, hanging onto him as if he was his lifeline. A sudden rush of emotions washes over him as he inhales Chinen's scent - the strawberry shampoo of his lingering from yesterday. He hears Chinen whisper his name and a shiver runs through his whole body. Chinen embraces him back, nudges his head up and smiles. They lean closer and their foreheads touch, the warmth of Chinen's breath mingling with his own as they whisper sweet words to each other. There's nobody around and they don't have to be anywhere, nothing more scheduled. The faint sound of the air conditioner buzzes around them but it doesn't disturb the flow of affection in their words. Yamada doesn't know if he's saying anything intellectual at all but he figures Chinen doesn't mind. He also doesn't know what Chinen is saying back, too occupied drowning in his boyfriend's voice to notice. He figures it doesn't matter. He brushes his nose against Chinen's before pressing a light kiss to his lips. He feels his heartbeat rise and he wonders if he'll ever stop feeling like this every time they kiss. Probably not. He doesn't mind. He never did. Never will. Chinen returns the kiss just as softly as he moves his hands from Yamada's waist to cup his face. They keep exchanging delicate, silent kisses for who knows how long before Yamada breaks the silence.

 

"I love you."

 

Chinen smiles at him and Yamada can't hear the words when Chinen replies but he knows. 


End file.
